


To The Sea

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Crazy!Blaine?, M/M, Obsession, merman!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt belonged here. He belonged in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So you know that poem (I think it’s a poem) about the mermaid who fell in love with a human and then brought him into the water but he drowned. You should write something like that with Kurt and Blaine, I don’t care who’s the merman and who’s the human.

From the moment he saw him, Blaine loved him. 

By merman standards, the human was hideous. Instead of the long flowing tail, he had two strange arm-like things. Instead of the colored fins along his arms, they were plain and thin. He was dangerous and he was a monster. 

But from the moment Blaine saw his ocean blue eyes he fell hard. 

The human would come to the shore often, sitting on the rocks and staring out into the sea. He didn’t know that Blaine lingered to watch him. He loved how his soft hair flowed in the wind and how his eyes grew wistful as he stared at the crashing waves. 

One evening, a large man followed him out and called him Kurt. As soon as he knew the human’s name he couldn’t help but swim happy circles. 

Kurt.

Kurt.

Kurt.

What a beautiful name for a beautiful human. Blaine found himself imagining how their lives would go. They would spend their days in the sand, looking into each other’s eyes. It didn’t matter that they didn’t know each other’s language, they would learn. Blaine would explore his strange arms where his tail should be and Kurt would run his fingers over the deep red scales. 

They would be in love. 

Everyday Blaine moved a little closer, unable to stay too far. His very being hurt when he was too far from his love. Soon, he found himself hiding under the rock under Kurt, trembling from the strain of forcing himself to stay still.

It was fate really.

Kurt leaned down to brush his fingers along the waves and Blaine couldn’t help himself any longer. His hand shot out and curled around Kurt’s wrist, yanking him into the water. The human crashed into the waves with a cry and started to struggle. 

Blaine’s heart leapt into his throat at his love’s fear and he quickly swam around in front of him. As soon as those blue eyes locked onto him, they widened and Kurt began to struggle harder. 

Hush, hush, you’re all right. You’re safe with me.

He pulled Kurt deeper, knowing that the cold, dark water always soothed him. The human struggled harder and Blaine realized to his horror that he wasn’t breathing. Blaine frowned and shook him to try to get him to take a breath. 

The human’s wide eyes flickered around for a moment before he finally gulped in a breath. Blaine paused, confused why Kurt was jerking in pain. Was something wrong? Worried, Blaine pressed a hand to the side of his face and turned those panicked eyes to his own. 

You’re all right, this is where you belong. 

His struggles slowed and Kurt’s eyes flickered for a long moment before they closed. Smiling, Blaine stroked his fingers along his face before he pressed their lips together. 

As soon as he kissed him he realized that the water wasn’t moving from his lips. Kurt wasn’t breathing. Panicked, Blaine pressed a hand over the strange thing covering Kurt’s chest and let out a sob when he felt no movement of his heart. 

Kurt, the beautiful boy with eyes the color of the ocean, belonged here with him. 

He belonged to the sea so how could this have happened?


End file.
